vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mason Lockwood
Mason Lockwood was Richard Lockwood's younger brother and 's uncle. He had been estranged from the family before returning to Mystic Falls in the wake of Richard's death. He had a relationship with Katherine Pierce and worked for her to find and retrieve the moonstone, unbeknownst to him that he was being used. He was a werewolf and was killed by Damon Salvatore who ripped his heart out. In Season 3, Mason returns as a ghost and is determined to make Damon apologize for killing him and to help Tyler. Mason '''was a''' '''member of the Lockwood Family. History Early life Mason Lockwood was a surfer and he lived in his apartment in Florida, where he met a girl named Kathy, a.k.a Katherine. He thought Katherine really liked him, however, Katherine was only using him. Because he was a Lockwood, it meant he was a potential werewolf, but this side was dormant. Katherine knew how to trigger it and she did, by compelling his friend Jimmy to attack Mason and to not stop even if it would cost him his life. Jimmy didn't and Mason tackled him on the ground, accidentally killing him in front of the bar. It is likely he knew Katherine was a vampire - werewolves are known to feel when they are around. When he met her, his werewolf heritage was not yet activated, but he was still with her after it was. Throughout the series Season Two Mason returns to town for his brother Richard's funeral, saying that he had not seen Tyler since he was about 10 meaning he's been gone from Mystic Falls for 7+ years. Mason later catches Tyler and drinking beer and hints for Jeremy to leave. He then drinks with his nephew afterwards. Later while Tyler is in the same room and breaks one of his fathers picture. Enraged he tries to attack his mum, but Mason comes in and stops him knocking Tyler down onto the floor. Mason's nephew was confused as to why he got mad so easily, and Mason told him it was the Lockwood curse. In Brave New World, ''Mason goes to the carnival and competes against Tyler and Stefan in an arm wrestling match. Mason later defended Tyler when Carter picked a fight with him, showing his powerful strength taking down the latter with a simple slap. He jumped really high and Tyler saw his glowing eyes for a second. In ''Bad Moon Rising, it's shown that he went to some underground cell (like a tomb) and tied himself up with chains because he can't control himself when he's in wolf form which only happens on a full moon. In Memory Lane, Mason discovers the Salvatore brothers are Vampires after being invited to Jenna's party. When Tyler questions him about the Werewolf curse, he reveals that, in order to transform, he had to kill someone; whether it is purposely or accidentally. In Kill or Be Killed, Mason tells Liz Forbes about the Salvatores and finally attains the Moonstone from Tyler, delivering it to his "boss" and supposed new girlfriend Katherine Pierce. It's also revealed that he has been working for her for at least the past year after meeting her in Florida's Emerald Coast. It is implied that she compelled his friend Jimmy to pick a fight with him. He accidentally caused a fatal blow to his friend's head, while trying to defend himself. This clearly triggered the curse as Mason's eyes turned yellow. It is actually Katherine who seeks the moonstone, not Mason, and she wanted it to break The Sun and Moon curse. In Plan B, Damon kidnapped him with the help of Bonnie and tortured him. Later he killed him by ripping his heart out. In The Sacrifice, Tyler and Caroline found a video in the cellar that Mason made to record his first transformation. A group of Werewolves lead by Jules came to find justice for his death. Season Three Mason was briefly mentioned by Tyler when Carol finds out that her son and brother-in-law are both werewolves. After Matt removes the border between the world of living and afterlife, many ghosts are embodied, one of them being Mason. In the final scene of Smells Like Teen Spirit, he appears in the Salvatore's home and proceeds to attack Damon with delight of being able to revenge his own death. In Ghost World, Mason tortures Damon much in a way that he himself had been tortured but he lets him live. When Bonnie makes all the ghosts visible, Mason goes to Damon and Alaric, and tells them why he came back: he wants to help Tyler and for that, Klaus has to die. Mason says that, among the Lockwood family's dark secrets one of them being a way to kill an Original vampire. Mason and Damon head to the Lockwood cellar where they break into a hidden part of it. Damon still refuses to trust Mason but then Mason saves him from vervain spikes which could have killed Damon. He tells him that he doesn't care about revenge: he wants redemption and he wants to help Tyler. They arrive at a cave that Damon is unable to enter as if he needed to be invited in. Mason finds what they are looking for but before he can tell Damon, he disappears due to the ghosts having been called back. Alaric later discovers that what Mason found was drawings on the wall of the cave and names in Viking script: the names of the Original vampires. Personality Mason was described as Tyler's “cool” uncle, Mason was sexy and athletic and possessed an easy going charm. Though he had more control than his nephew, he can “flip in an instant” if crossed. He was in love with Katherine, and would do anything for her. He would die for her. However, he doesn't seem to trust her, as he hid the moonstone at the bottom of a well with vervain. Mason did care about his nephew, Tyler, but his main purpose was always to get the moonstone. Mason was reluctant to reveal to Tyler how to activate the dormant wolf gene, possibly out of fear that he may try to activate or may not wanted that burden on his nephew. Name '''Mason is of English origin, and the meaning is "one who works with stone". Novels Mason doesn't appear in the novels but he could be based off of Caleb Smallwood. Appearances ;Season Two * The Return * Brave New World * Bad Moon Rising * Memory Lane * Kill or Be Killed * Plan B * The Sacrifice (only in a video) * By the Light of the Moon (re used footage from The Sacrifice) * Crying Wolf (only in a photo in a phone) ;Season Three * Smells Like Teen Spirit (appears as a ghost) * Ghost World (appears as a ghost) Trivia *Although we suspected his brother was a werewolf, Mason is the first werewolf we meet in the series. *He did not display the same mercurial temper as his relatives. *Mason had a relationship with Katherine Pierce. She used him to retrieve the Moonstone. *Was killed by Damon, who was afraid another supernatural would be too much for Mystic Falls. *We hardly knew him , and his death does not seem to have been important to the plot . *Since The Other Side collapsed, it is most likely he found peace or was sucked into oblivion. Gallery MasonCarol.jpg|Mason Lockwood talking with Carol, his sister-in-law. Vampire-werewolfs.jpg|Mason with Tyler TheReturnNew.jpg|Mason and Tyler TheReturnNew1.jpg|Mason holding down a enraged Tyler Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-15.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-11.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-9.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-8.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-7.jpg MemoryLane8.jpg MemoryLane9.jpg MemoryLane10.jpg Werewolfpromo.jpg|Mason in Bad Moon Rising KillOrBeKilled2.jpg MasonLockwoodpromo.jpg Masoneyes.jpg Plan B 11.jpg|Damon torturing Mason Masondead.jpg|Mason dead 345.jpg 326.jpg 341.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-18h12m39s65.png tvd2-3-5.jpg|mason wolf form 631.jpg|maosn transformation in to wolf 4766_4.jpg tumblr_lbgx55sAzv1qecb2lo1_500.jpg 09hkisfk,.jpg 1329275777_0566.jpg Mason-Lockwood-mason-lockwood-15998995-1280-720.jpg Screenshot_874.jpg Screenshot_875.jpg Screenshot_876.jpg Screenshot_879.jpg Screenshot_978.jpg Screenshot_981.jpg Screenshot_980.jpg Screenshot_982.jpg Screenshot_983.jpg Screenshot_984.jpg Screenshot_995.jpg Screenshot_996.jpg Screenshot_997.jpg Screenshot_998.jpg Screenshot_999.jpg Screenshot_1022.jpg Screenshot_1023.jpg Screenshot 1058.jpg Screenshot_1035.jpg Screenshot_1059.jpg Screenshot_1051.jpg Screenshot_1097.jpg Screenshot_1098.jpg Screenshot_1111.jpg Screenshot_1122.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Lockwood Family Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Featured Articles